staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Października 2002
06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Plemię; odc.14; serial prod.angielskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Mała Księga Dżungli; -Zakochany słoń; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Trzymajmy się razem; odc.6; serial prod.USA 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 To niesamowite !; odc.9; serial prod.USA 11:45 Moda jak pogoda; magazyn 12:05 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 12:30 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:40 Zwierzęta świata; Zdolność przetrwania; odc.4/6 -Szczyt wytrwałości cz.II; serial dok.prod.izraelskiej stereo 14:15 Słoneczny patrol; odc. 57, 58; serial prod.USA 15:50 Między nami; talk show tak, 0-700-65-502 nie 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1742; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc. 215; serial TVPstereo 18:05 Lokatorzy; odc.100 - Czarna owca; serial TVPstereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Traktorek 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Orędzie Prymasa Polski 20:15 Miss Polonia 2002 koncert finałowy cz. 1; transmisja 21:10 Studio Miss Polonia 21:15 Miss Polonia 2002 koncert finałowy cz.2; transmisja 22:10 Studio sport; Gala Boksu Zawodowego; Przemysław Saleta-Sinan Samil San 23:10 Brat; film fab. prod. ros./tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Siergiej Bałabanow; wyk: Siergiej Bodrow 00:50 Kino w podróży; Opowieści o odwadze: Dwa małżeństwa; Stories of Courage, Two Couples; 1998 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Lynne Littman, Tim Hunter; wyk: Dana Delaney, Martin Donovan, Marc Donato 02:35 Rekiny i płotki; odc. 22 /ostatni/; Beggars and Choosers; 1999 serial obyczajowy.prod.USA; reż: Michael Ritchie; wyk: Brian Kerwin,Isabella Hoffmann 03:35 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Studio urody 06:55 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:25 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:55 M jak miłość; odc. 81; serial TVP; powt. 08:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; "O tacie i mamie oraz ich urlopach" 09:00 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych - Region 10:05 Studio Komitetów Wyborczych; 1.Unia Samorządowa,2.Samoobrona,3.SLD-UP,4.Alternatywa,5.LPR,6.PSL,7.UPR 10:35 Tajemnice królestwa oceanu; Podwodne ogrody 11:00 Kręcioła 11:20 Zdążyć przed rakiem-tydzień profilaktyki raka piersi 11:35 Kino bez rodziców; Tom i Jerry; serial anim.prod.USA 11:50 Oko smoka; 1998 film fab.prod.niemieckiej; reż: Urlich Konig; wyk: Tomi Renjak,Max Sittel 13:10 Zdążyć przed rakiem-tydzień profilaktyki raka piersi 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 447 - Cichy ślub; telenowela TVP 15:05 Wielka gra; teleturniej 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:55 Zdążyć przed rakiem-tydzień profilaktyki raka piersi 17:05 Love me Tender-Michał Milowicz i Elvis 17:40 Zdążyć przed rakiem-tydzień profilaktyki raka piersi 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:25 Studio sport; Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w p.n. 2004; Polska-Łotwa przerwie Panorama 21:10 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show stereo 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Ostatnia misja; 1999 film sensacyjny prod. polskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Peter J. Lucas,Janusz Gajos, Ewa Gorzelak 00:25 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w p.n. 2004; Szwecja -Węgry retransmisja 02:05 Muzyka na dobranoc; Piknik Country - Mrągowo 2002 na bis 03:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6,00 Muzykogranie 7.00 Twój lekarz oraz Wystarczy chcieć 7,30 Ręce, które leczą 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny 2 43 8.25 Psotny Bill 29 8.50 Jednorożec Kleo 11 9.15 Power Rangers 201 9.40 Hitmania 10.35 Śladem małpy - Włochy-Francja (1997) 12,30 Wielka Stopa w Egipcie - Włochy (1980) 14.30 Promenada sukcesu 15.15 4x4 15.45 Informacje 15,55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 44 16,25 Apetyt na miłość 3 32 16,55 Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic 13 17.50 Asy z klasy 29 18.45 Informacje i sport 19,00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Kuba Wojewódzki 3 20,00 Bar Gorące krzesła - widowisko rozrywkowe 21.15 Szpital na perypetiach 5 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.50 BAR - wyniki 22,10 W potrzasku USA (1995) 0,15 Co za wstyd - film USA 2.05 Muzyka na BIS left|thumb|80x80px 5.40 Telesklep 7.40 Animaniacy 29/65 - serialanim. dla dzieci 8.05 Filiputki 8/26 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8,30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9,00 Zdrowie - magazyn 9,30 Telegra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - prog. muzyczny 12.15 Agent 1 13.15 Łowcy skarbów 15 - serial,USA 14.15 Chwila prawdy - prog. rozrywkowy 15.30 Tylko miłość - prog. rozrywkowy 16.50 Strong Man - Siłacze 17.55 Kto Was tak urządził? - magazyn 18.30 Ale plama - prog. rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19,35 Uwaga! 20.00 We dwoje 21,20 Droga do gwiazd - prog. rozrywkowy 22.35 Striptiz - film sens., USA 0,55 Kasia i Tomek 12 - serial komed. Polska 1,25 W paszczy szaleństwa - horror, USA 3,15 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|80x80px 6.30 Niefortunna czarownica 6/26 - film ang. 7.00 Przygody skrzata Pumukla - film anim. 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Program lokalny 9.00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Królowa Bona 2/12 - film pol. 10.40 Rycerze i rabusie 2/7 - film pol. 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Koncert życia i nadziei (1) 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Motoświat 13.15 Reportaż tygodnia 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Lizze McGuire 15/21 - serial prod. USA 14.15 Książka dla dzieci 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.35 U siebie 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 18.45 50 lat TVP: Dom 11/25 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Przegląd gospodarczy 21.20 ZUS radzi 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.40 Program lokalny 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Telekurier nocą 23.50 Sport 1.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (15) - serial przygod. USA 6.30 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. (powt.) 7.00 V Max 7.30 Australijski podmorski świat (powt.) 8.30 Gęsia skórka (4) - serial dla młodzieży kanad. 9.00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - serial anim. 9.30 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (16) - serial przygod. USA 10.00 Menażeria (12) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 M.A.S.H. (3)- serial kom. USA 11.30 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? {3) - serial kom. USA 12.00 Australijski podmorski świat (2) - serial dok. 13.00 Tilt TV 13.30 V Max 13.50 Jane Eyre - dramat USA, 1944 (92 min) 16.00 Rycerz nocy 2 (20) - serial sens. kanad.amer. 16.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (15) - serial przygod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 18.05 Ernest na wojnie - kom. USA, 1997 (85 min) 20.00 Miłość puka do drzwi - film obycz. bryt. 1998 21.55 Na wirażu (15) -serial sens. kanad. 22.50 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 23.15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.45 To cholerne Rio - komedia obycz. USA. 1984 (96 min) 1.35 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Nowej Zelandii 2.30 Muzyczny VIP 2.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.45 Telesklep 8.15 He-man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 8.40 Zorro 9.05 Grupa specjalna EKO - serial anim. 9.30 Kelsey i syn - film przygod. USA (60 min) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.30 Skarb Sierra Madre - film przygod. USA, 1948 (140 min) 13.50 Dr Stefan Frank (15/16) - serial obycz. niem. 14.45 Styl - magazyn 15.15 Czynnik PSI (15/22} - serial SF kanad. (powt.) 16.10 (na żywo) Strefa ryzyka - teleturniej 17.00 Buntownik bez powodu - film obycz. USA, 1955, 19.05 Kochane kłopoty (20/22) -serial obycz. USA 20.00 Władca zwierząt 2 - fil m SF USA, 1991 22.05 Pierwszy stopień - film sens. kanad.-bryt. (powt.) 23.55 Big Brother I - finał 2.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 98 - Skuteczny cios; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska 07:00 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Moja mała Ojczyzna-VII Kongres Regionalnych Towarzystw Kultury; reportaż 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; "Fraszki Jana z Czarnolasu"; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Grupa specjalna Eko; odc. 20/26 - Tajemnicza Grzybolandia; serial animowany prod. australijskiej 09:30 Eurofolk Sanok - zespół "Przylądek Starej Pieśni"; występ zespołu 09:45 Waciarz; reportaż Beaty Hyży-Czołpińskiej 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka; powt. 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Agroturystyczny smak 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia 11:20 Klan; odc. 582; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 11:40 Klan; odc. 583; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 12:05 Klan; odc. 584; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 12:35 Moja mała Ojczyzna-VII Kongres Regionalnych Towarzystw Kultury; reportaż; powt. 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polskie drogi; odc. 6/11 - Rocznica; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Nasza pani - reportaż 15:10 Święta wojna; odc. 22 - Nowe meble; serial prod.TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:35 Cudowna lampa Alladyna; Bolszebnaja Lampa Alladyna; 1988 film fab. prod. rosyjskiej; reż: W. Łosiew; wyk: B.Bystrow, D. Czogowadze, Sarry Karryjew 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Takie kino! 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 98 - Skuteczny cios; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 18:20 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 3 - Wpadnij kiedy chcesz,czyli bodźce stępione; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski 19:05 Takie kino! 19:15 Dobranocka; Dinusie; odc.6 Nieproszony gość; serial animowany prod. USA 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:00 Orędzie Prymasa Polski 20:05 Fuks; 1999 film fab. prod. polskiej; reż: Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Adam Ferency, Janusz Gajos 21:30 Takie kino!; Operacja Samum - Tak było naprawdę; reportaż Piotra Kraśki i Jolanty Pieńkowskiej 22:05 Polskie drogi; odc. 6/11 - Rocznica; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 23:30 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek; 1985 dramat prod. polskiej; reż: Barbara Sass; wyk: Maria Ciunelis, Izabela Drobotowicz - Orkisz, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor 00:55 Takie kino! 01:15 Dinusie; odc.6 Nieproszony gość; serial animowany prod. USA; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:49 Sport; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 01:55 Orędzie Prymasa Polski; powt. 02:00 Operacja Samum; 1999 film sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Radosław Pazura, Anna Korcz, Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko 03:30 Takie kino! 04:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 98 - Skuteczny cios; telenowela prod. TVP (STEREO); wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 04:50 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 1/10; serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik 05:45 Czterdziestolatek; odc. 3 - Wpadnij kiedy chcesz,czyli bodźce stępione; serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Roman Kłosowski; powt. 06:35 Takie kino! 06:45 Polskie drogi; odc. 6/11 - Rocznica; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Zofia Mrozowska; powt. 08:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|80px 6.00 CBBC 12.00 News; Weather 12.10 Football Focus 13.00 Grandstand 16.45 Final Score 17.10 BBC News; Weather 17.25 Regional News; Weather 17.30 Only Fools and Horses: The Longest Night 18.00 Match of the Day Live: Slovakia v England 20.30 The National Lottery - Winning Lines 21.15 Casualty 22.05 BBC News and Sport 22.25 Parkinson 23.25 Billy Madison 0.50 They Think It's All Over 1.20 Top Of the Pops 1.55 BBC News 24 thumb|left|80px 6.00 Weekend 24 9.00 News 9.10 Hardtalk 10.00 Saturday Kitchen 11.30 Ever Wondered about Food? 12.00 See Hear on Saturday 12.45 Around the World In 80 Days 13.35 Film 2002 with Jonathan Ross 14.05 Racing 16.10 Trade Secrets 16.20 Perry Mason Returns 17.50 What the Papers Say 18.00 Snooker 20.15 A History of Britain by Simon Schama 21.15 Fame, Set and Match 22.15 TOTP2: the Rolling Stones 22.45 Snooker 0.10 Exotica 1.50 The Window 3.00 BBC Learning Zone thumb|left|80px 19.00 Holby City 20.00 Fame Academy Performance 21.00 Ed Stone Is Dead 21.30 They Think It's All Over 22.00 Malice 23.40 Fame Academy Uncut 0.40 Madonna's Millions 1.10 Queer as Folk USA thumb|left|80px 19.00 Time Shift 21.00 A Time for Drunken Horses 22.30 The DVD Collection 23.00 Christy Moore Uncovered 0.30 THE CANNABIS YEARS 1.10 REEFER MADNESS 1.45 Reporters